


Patience, My Song

by BaronVonFang



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, They're In Love Your Honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonFang/pseuds/BaronVonFang
Summary: While experimenting in the bedroom, Marinette realizes just how much of a tease her boyfriend is
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950322
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68
Collections: Kinktober2020





	Patience, My Song

Luka let out a low sigh as he saw his beautiful girlfriend naked on his bed. She was splayed across the sheets haphazardly as if he just walked in on her sleeping in the nude. But Marinette wasn’t caught off guard by Luka’s entrance, rather she was excited by it. The two of them had been experimenting these last few nights, trying to figure out what turned each other on the most. They had done just about everything short of BDSM, from using toys to wearing sexy outfits, to shower sex. Tonight, however, Luka had something else in mind. Something he felt would rock Marinette’s world. 

After stripping down to his boxers, Luka slowly began crawling towards her. Marinette’s legs instinctively parted for him, her hand moving down to her womanhood, exposing it for him. A sly grin appeared on Luka’s face as he saw that beautiful slit that he could worship for hours. He truly believed that Marinette was the most beautiful woman in the world, right down to the smallest detail. Placing her heels on his shoulders, Luka slithered towards his prize like a snake on the prowl. The hungry look in his eyes caused Marinette’s heart to beat even faster. He glanced up at her with those blue eyes that melted Marinette’s heart. She reached down and ran her fingers through his dyed hair affectionately.

When Luka’s head was between her thighs, Marinette could feel his warm breath on her pussy. She inhaled sharply as he pursed his lips and gently blew on her. The sudden cool feeling between her legs causes Marinette to shiver. Luka leaned forward and…turned to kiss her left thigh at the last moment. Marinette moaned, disappointed, but the look Luka gave her let her know that the fun was just beginning.

Luka moved his head to her other thigh and planted another kiss. Then he moved back to her left, then to her right, each time moving closer and closer to the center, where Marinette wanted him to kiss her. She let out a small moan.

“Luka…” She sighed. “Please…” The young man just winked up at her

“Be patient, my song…”

“I’m trying…but you’re such aaaAH!” She squealed as he planted a kiss on her pussy suddenly, surprising her. Luka dragged his skillful tongue up and down her slit, his eyes staring up at her. The two lovers locked eyes. Luka ate her out like she was the most delicious meal in the world. And to him, she was. Marinette stuffed her finger in her mouth to stifle her moans. Luka pulled away from her

“Take that out, love.” He said “I want to hear you” Marinette obliged and sighed as he went back to his ministrations. Her chest rose and fell in quick breaths, Luka working his magic between her legs. She was close, and she told him so, but just as Marinette was about to climax, Luka pulled away, a smug grin on his face. The dark-haired girl simply whined

“Baby…” She pouted “Why?” Luka only clicked his tongue

“It’s more fun this way” He winked. Luka climbed on top of her, planting kisses up her tummy as he slowly moved from between her legs to between her breasts. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and gently sucked, swirling his tongue around the tip. Marinette ran her fingers through his hair. She felt like a mother feeding her child, which surprisingly didn’t make her any less aroused. If anything, it made her feel closer to Luka, like their bond was more intimate than normal lovers. 

Suddenly, she felt those familiar calloused fingers probe their way towards her core. She shivered as his other cold hand rested gently above her thighs. Luka pulled away from her breast and stared at her.

“You’re beautiful, song” He cooed, before kissing her. He inserted his middle finger inside her as they kissed. He knew all the right ways to finger her, the spots that made her shiver and moan like a virgin. And that one spot he loved to tease by circling like a vulture. The two of them pressed their foreheads together, staring into each other’s eyes as Luka fingered her in all the ways she liked. She bit her lip. His lips twisted into a smirk. Another finger disappeared inside. 

“I’m…I’m gonna…” She moaned. He pulled his fingers out. “Nooo…” Marinette pouted once more. Luka brought his fingers to his mouth and licked her juices off them. “C’mon…please…” She stared up at him with those baby-blues that drove him nuts. Luka clicked his tongue.

“Fine. I spoil you; you know that?” He shook his head, and suddenly shoved his fingers back in. Marinette arched her back as he fingered her roughly. His hand was a blur as his digits went in and out, his thumb rubbing her clit. Before she could even tell him, Marinette came, harder than she had in a long time. Luka kissed her as she came. When she came down from her high, Marinette cleared her throat.

“I…I think we have to do that again…”


End file.
